Android and Windows Tablets
There are many tablet devices available for students that are very affordable. Tablet devices are mobile computers that have the display, circuitry, and battery all built into a single unit. Tablets usually have a touch screen display, and some sensors that built in. They are a little bigger than smartphones, but a little smaller than a full-size laptop. Today’s tablets can perform almost all tasks that a laptop can. Tablets can be used for basic tasks like writing and editing papers, making presentations, surf the internet, use social networking apps, etc. Tablets can also perform more complex tasks like photo and video editing, making music, taking pictures and videos, and even do some 3D rendering. Many companies build tablets now. Apple’s iPad is one of the most famous tablets in the world. There are some Android and Windows based tablets too, and some are much cheaper or have morefunctionality than the iPad. Tablets are available in many sizes, with the screen size ranging from 6 inches to even 18 inches. Some tablets come with wireless keyboard covers or accessories too, so it is easier to type on them. Here's a small review of the best tablets available in 2014: Below is a list of some highest-rated tablets that are currently in the market. Google Nexus 7 : $229 - $349 Nexus 7 is one of the highest rated tablet that is available in the market right now. Google Nexus 7 offers pure Android experience, which means it doesn’t come preloaded with any apps (also known as bloatware) that can make it slow or lag. It is one of the cheapest laptops too, retailing for $229 on Google Play’s website. One of the biggest advantage of owning a Nexus tablet is that you can get critical updates directly from Google the day they are released, and you don’t have to wait for the manufacturer to release the update months later. Nexus 7 comes in 16GB or 32GB capacity, and also offers wireless LTE connectivity for an extra $100. Samsung Galaxy Tab : $199 - $999 Samsung is one of the world’s biggest smartphone maker, and they have offer about 35 different tablet computers with Android OS. The Galaxy line of tablets come in many sizes, configurations, and different prices, so they offer a lot of choices for people. Samsung offers affordable Galaxy tablets that start at $199, which have a 7 inch screen. It also offers bigger and more professional tablets like the Galaxy Note Pro, which retails for $849. Samsung also have tablets with special note taking features and come with a stylus. Amazon Kindle Fire HD : $139 - $349 ' ' Amazon introduced the Kindle Fire line of tablets with great reviews in 2011. Kindle Fire HD comes in three different sizes and more configurations with Wireless LTE connectivity. These tablets have a modified version of Android and come with a special Amazon App store. It has great features for the price and has amazing customer service of Amazon. These tablets are cheaper than many other in the same category and offer similar and sometimes even better features. Microsoft Surface : $349 - $859 Microsoft introduced their own line of Windows based tablet computers called Surface back in 2012. These tablets can come with either a Tablet optimized version of Windows OS called Windows RT, or with a full version called Windows 8.1. The Microsoft Surface also has a cover that can double as a keyboard. These tablets are priced from $349 for the first generation Surface tablet. The Surface Pro, which retails for $849, comes with a full version of Windows 8.1. It enables users to use more complex softwares that are not available for any tablets. The Surface Pro is basically a Laptop computer without a keyboard and a touchpad. It’s very popular with people who want to use softwares like Photoshop or do heavy photo and video editing while on road. Asus Transformer Pad : $349+ ' ' Asus launched a hybrid tablet which comes with Windows RT and a keyboard dock. This device can be used as a laptop with the external keyboard dock that attaches to it. The keyboard dock also has a battery in it, which charges the tablet when it’s docked into it. It has a 10” display and USB ports for data transfer too. These tablets offer the best of both the worlds - portability of a tablet but a functionality of a laptop.